


Snow and Fire

by Valeks_princess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: He was snow and she was fire. Everyone would've thought they were impossible. But they were both once stone and were carved in the same vein, made to do the impossible





	1. Chapter 1

Her body is a weapon, forged and honed in the blood and the snow of the Red Room, the very best the Cold War era Soviet Union had to offer. She had never been anything other than a destined killer, even when the world she knew was nothing but beeswax on wooden floors, bright spotlights, aching feet and ballet shoes. That life melted away like wax over a flame and she was trained in brutality and blood. Finding sanctuary in Winter, melting his harshness away with her brilliant flame, they loved amongst death and when they took him away she swore vengeance on them all, and began weaving her tangled web. 

Someone had sent an archer to kill her, she would have laughed had she not recognised the opportunity. You don't want to kill me, she had told him, he had put an arrow through her shoulder for her trouble. She had laughed at that, and asked to defect, he lowered the bow. 

The people he took her to picked at her brain, pulling the triggers out like loose thread, each one removed would reveal three more, it was a long process. When she was clean she called in on the promises owed to her, and took the archer with her on one last mission in the motherland.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once he was an American, best friend of World War II hero Steve Rogers, laying cover fire for the living Captain America, taking on jobs too dark to sully the symbol. Then he was something new and nothing different, laying cover fire for the progeny of Mother Russia, the two of them taking dark jobs for the motherland. They unmade him, taking very thing that made him Bucky, leaving him a black slate for her to convince him to mould into Yakov. He was blank once more and on ice when that archer had stolen their Widow, they did not wake him for fear of losing him too. 

But she wouldn't leave him. She took the archer with her and he her covered her from on high as she painted Russia in red, killing her once masters until the country feared her name all the more. No longer the velvet glove encasing the Soldier's fist made and wielded by the Red Room, she was the blade that carved Russia like a bloody steak, searching for her lover.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was snow and she was fire. Everyone would've thought they were impossible. But they were both once stone and were carved in the same vein, made to do the impossible. Russian high command paid the price for keeping them apart, the country was in turmoil and Natalia didn't care.


	2. Those who will Avenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cadre forms from hope of vengeance; who swore to Avenge the wrongdoings done to them- the green creature of experiments and rage, the broken Prince lied to since birth, the machine man forged in the desert of loss and abandonment. The final catalyst came with the once-dead Son of Coul, his rage against the Deceiver who had lied about his death and resurrection and so kept him from his Archer.

The rage she experienced upon finding her lover was so eclipsing that she slaughtered her unwilling guide where he stood without feeling herself do so.

They had _frozen_ him, he who was a creature of snow and ice, her anger was such that the place where she rested her hands began to thaw from the heat of her rage alone. She tore the unresponsive Soldier from the icy embrace of sleep, peppering his face with soft kisses and her searing tears. The archer just watched in silence, the gut wrenching scene before him- infamous Widow lying prostrate before her near dead love, drew his heartstrings taught as he did his bowstring, knocking loose a similar scene from his memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew no words to express her anger, instead she painted the town in the red of hapless bystanders, their punishment for being innocent. The Soldier's handlers were dead before anyone knew it, and those to whom she'd promised herself grew afraid of the weapon they had bargained for.

She was not present when he woke in blood and rage, off killing those who had tried to keep them separate, with only a fragmented memory of her flame to keep him. He had screamed his agony as he came to consciousness, clawing himself out of a world of nightmares and cold with bloodied fingers of flesh and metal. He tracked her to a killing field, joined the melee without hesitation fighting his way to her; blood, bone and life taken as penance for being between them. Their reunion so touching that those fleeing for their lives stopped to stare, felt their hearts warm, and then had them removed for the misfortune of seeing the Widow cry. Her Soldier gleefully carved the still beating hearts from living chests and presented them to her, representing his own heart- that he had gifted to her while they were still enemies competing for their masters favour, a reminder of the knife she had stilled and removed from his chest. _I know it without needing to see it_ , she had told him to disguise the bolt of agony at the thought of him mortally wounded by any hand, even her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were together again, no one could keep them apart, there was nothing that could stop them, no limits to hold them. And the world trembled with that knowledge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had intended to burn their motherland to the ground, yet were talked down by an archer, sent by his masters to salvage the situation, he told them that there was nothing to mend, this was to be expected, they were blood and rage, sick experiments out of control; yet they loved each other in their twisted, broken way, they would not abandon each other for anything, and were bound together in that knowledge.

Out of the gratitude she owed the Hawk she followed him across the world to his waiting masters who were afraid of her and her Soldier, who never once left her side. Driven by their fear the Hawk's masters unearthed a Captain to defend them if the Hawk betrayed them. Yet the Captain called the Soldier by a dead man's name and swore to aid them in avenging his Fall. There were no checks against the power wielding by the righteous Captain- to whom the Archer and the Widow and her Soldier pledged their allegiance, and for the broken and powerful who flocked to the cadre built from hope of vengeance; who swore to Avenge the wrongdoings done to them- the green creature of experiments and rage, the broken Prince lied to since birth, the machine man forged in the desert of loss and abandonment. The final catalyst came with the once-dead Son of Coul, his rage against the Deceiver who had lied about his death and resurrection and so kept him from his Archer.

The seven of them, resplendent in their power and combination of twisted morals and skewed sense of honour, bound in their uniting anger and desolation, shredded the world around them. The Widow and Soldier had each other, the Archer his once-dead lover; the Creature was desirous of nothing but destruction, but found an unexpected happiness in their camaraderie, and though the man with the heart of a machine fought against the Captain in the beginning they eventually fell for one another, forgetting the brunette and redhead of their pasts. The only one unsatisfied was the Prince of no realm, and so they conquered him one, defeating his brother the King and all the nine worlds he commanded, the Prince-Turned-King fell for the maiden with lightning fingertips, who had bested his brother with his own element, and made her queen of the realm of his childhood, if not his birth.

The one eyed Deceiver attempted to reforge the shattered remnants of his forgotten world, allying with one known only as Thanos, yet the two of them were defeated, and those who would Avenge the injustices they suffered, who burned the stars for fun, reigned unchallenged, succumbed to neither the passing years and nor those who claimed Infinity.


End file.
